This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A locomotive may include a pneumatic air horn and pneumatic bell that are used as audible warning devices. The pneumatic air horn may be used when the locomotive is approaching a grade crossing, to thereby alert persons and animals about the approaching locomotive. The pneumatic air horn may also be used for acknowledging signals given by railroad workers, such as during switching operations, etc. The pneumatic bell may be used when the locomotive is about to move, coming into a station, leaving the station, etc.